Of the Team, Dinner and Milkshake
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: Definisi Akashi yang bad mood untuk 'budak-budaknya' adalah; astral. Akashi tidak habis pikir bagaimana dulu mereka bisa bersama dalam satu tim bertahun-tahun tanpa ada skandal saling bunuh. Untung saja masih ada Tetsuya- yang berbakat menjadi Pepsi ditengah padang pasir. Yap, Tetsuya favoritnya. / (Ketika Milkshake mengikat AkaKuro) SLASH! AkaKuro, Slight GoMKuro.


**Heeeellloooooo, ****_minna_****!**

**Ini fict pertamaku untuk ****Kuroko no Basuke****. Dan fict ****_ShoAi_**** yang pertama juga, sih.**

**Ehehehe, mungkin agak mencurigakan. Tapi sejak awal, idenya juga datang dengan mencurigakan. (?)**

**Oke, hmmm, jelasin apa ya? Uhm, fict ini fokus pada ****KiseDai****. ****_Drabbles of Friendship_****, ****_Family_****, ****_Humour_****, dan sentuhan ****_Romance_**** *ahem*****_Shonen-Ai_*****ahem*. Ufufufufu~ ****_Slight _****AkaKuro****, ****_Hint _****GoMKuro****. Dan beberapa pairings lain yang tersirat.**

**Sip, silakan menikmati fict ini!**

**P.S : Kuroko no Basuke**** dan seisinya adalah milik ****Tadatoshi-sensei****. Tapi pairings adalah milik fans. ; )**

* * *

**Of Generation of Miracles and Restaurants**

* * *

Kiseki no Sedai adalah sebuah tim basket yang sangat _absurd_.

Itu adalah rahasia- oh, persetan dengan rahasia. Itu adalah fakta umum yang diketahui semua tim _high school basketball _seantero Jepang.

"Kuroko-_cchi_! Katakan pada Aomine-_cchi _untuk berhenti menggangguku_ ssu_!"

**KISE, RYOUTA. 16 tahun. 18 Juni, Gemini. Golongan darah: A. 77 kg. 189 cm. Tim basket: Kaijo/7. Posisi: _Small Forward_. _Perfect Copy_; _Copycat_. || Ex-Teiko/8; _Small Forward_.**

"Ap- Jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini, Tetsu! Sialan kau, Kise! Jangan menangis dalam perang kalau kau yang memulai, pirang!"

**AOMINE, DAIKI. 16 tahun. 31 Agustus, Virgo. Golongan darah: B. 85 kg. 192 cm. Tim basket: Touou/5. Posisi: _Power Forward_. _Speed and Agilty_; _Formless Shoot_. || Ex-Teiko/6; _Power Forward_.**

"Apa maksudmu aku yang memu-" PLAK "BWAH! _Hidoi-_ssu! Itu sakit, Midorima-_cchi_!"

"Berisik. Kalian menyita perhatian semua orang, _nanodayo_."

**MIDORIMA, SHINTAROU. 16 tahun. 7 Juli, Cancer. Golongan darah: B. 79 kg. 195 cm. Tim basket: Shuutoku/6. Posisi: _Shooting Guard_._ Perfect Accuracy_; _High Projectile Threes_. || Ex-Teiko/7; _Shooting Guard_.**

"Ne, Kise_-chin~ _Telingaku sakit mendengarkan suaramu. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang."

"Kau! Tak bisakah kau berhenti makan untuk sesaat, Murasakibara! Suara mengunyahmu itu sama menjengkelkannya dengan suara Kise, _nanodayo_!"

"Eeeeeh? Mido-_chin _jahat~ Aku sudah dapat ijin untuk ngemil dari Aka_-chin _tadi. Ya, kan, Aka_-chin_?"

**MURASAKIBARA, ATSUSHI. 16 tahun. Golongan darah: O. 9 Oktober, Libra. 99 kg. 208 cm. Tim basket: Yosen/9. Posisi: _Center_. _Defense and power_; _Thor's Hammer_. || Ex-Teiko/5; _Center_.**

"Tidak berarti terus menerus, Atsushi. Berhentilah sejenak. Sebentar lagi kita makan malam."

"Baiklah... Nanti boleh kulanjutkan lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ryouta, Daiki- jaga sikap kalian. Memalukan. Shintarou- jangan memperkeruh suasana."

"_Hai, hai._" "Ah, maaf, Akashi_-cchi_." "Hn."

"Tetsuya, jangan meminum terlalu banyak _Milkshake. _Itu akan menghancurkan selera makan malammu. Porsi makanmu sudah terlalu kecil tanpa ada _Milkshake _sebagai pembuka_._"

**AKASHI, SEIJUUROU. 16 tahun. Golongan darah: AB. 20 Desember, Sagittarius. 64 kg. 173 cm. Tim basket: Rakuzan/4. Posisi: _Point Guard, Captain_. _Perfect-Rhythmed Plays_; _Emperor Eye_. || Ex-Teiko/4; _Point Guard_, _Captain_.**

"_Hai._"

"Kau ini... Gunakan ini, bersihkan mulutmu."

"Ah, jangan. Aku akan mengotori sapu tangan Akashi-_kun._"

"Jangan membantahku, Tetsuya."

"_Hai. _Terimakasih, Akashi-_kun_."

"Apapun untuk Tetsuya."

"...Bahannya lembut sekali."

"Kau suka? Ambil lah. Aku masih punya banyak dirumah- dan jangan membantahku lagi, Tetsuya."

"...Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak."

**KUROKO, TETSUYA. 16 tahun. Golongan darah: A. 31 Januari, Aquarius. 57 kg. 168 cm. Tim basket: Seirin/11. Posisi: -. _Misdirection_; _Phantom_. || Ex-Teiko/15; _Phantom Sixth-Man._**

"Tentu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Akashi-_kun _membutuhkannya?"

"Tidak akan."

"Ta-"

"Aku selalu benar. Jika aku mengatakan tidak akan membutuhkannya, maka aku tidak akan membutuhkannya."

"Ah, baiklah."

Hening.

Mata heterokrom Akashi melirik tajam keempat penghuni meja yang kini terdiam memperhatikan interaksinya dengan Kuroko. Pantas saja tiba-tiba meja itu sepi.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" suara datar Akashi memecah suasana.

Midorima mengalihkan pandanganya. Berpura-pura sibuk memperbaiki rambut boneka Barbie Mariposa ("I-Ini pemberian sepupuku yang menginap, _nanodayo_! Dia me-meminjamkannya karena aku tidak sempat mencari _lucky item_ pagi ini- Berhenti tertawa, Takao!") digenggamannya. Bibir delima tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah wajah tengang Midorima.

Murasakibara meneruskan kegiatannya mengikat kemasan _potato chips_nya untuk dimakan nanti.

Kise cemberut tak terima, terlihat ingin memprotes. Tapi apa daya, instingnya untuk tetap hidup hingga esok mencegahnya membuka mulut.

Pasalnya, Aomine punya cerita lain. "Akashi, barusan kau seperti- HMPH." Tangan kekar Aomine melambai mencari keseimbangan saat tubuhnya oleng kebelakang, efek dari tarikan kedua tangan Kise yang sigap menutup mulutnya.

"Hi-Hiraukan saja, Akashi_-cchi_! Kita hanya lapar. Eheheh, sa-sangaaaat lapar. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pesanan kita lama sekali, ya?" Kise berseru gugup. Berusaha menggati topik, dan gagal. Getaran yang jelas pada suaranya dan senyum palsunya yang kelewat kaku- bahkan untuk standar Kise- mengundang pandangan memicing dari mata merah-emas sang Kapten.

"Hm, memang sudah terlalu lama ya." Celetuk Kuroko tenang. Sang pahlawan kembali menyelamatkan hari. Tanpa sadar telah menghindarkan empat nyawa dari maut, yang tiga diantaranya kini mendesah lega. ("Kau mau mati, hah, Aomine-_cchi_? Jangan memancing Akashi-_cchi_! Kau tahu, Hayama-_cchi _bilang dia _bad mood _sejak pagi ini." "Haaah?! Aku hanya-" "SHHH!" "Kalian ini-HMPH! HMMPHPHMMHMPH!")

Paras tampan Akashi melembut. Seulas senyum tersinggung di bibirnya, mendapati Kuroko tengah sibuk melipat ulang sapu tangan pemberian Akashi seusai ia gunakan. Ah, benar-benar anak yang rapi. "Apakah Tetsuya sudah lapar?"

"Unn," Kuroko menjawab sekenanya, "Tapi, restorannya memang sedang ramai, jadi tidak apa."

Akashi bergumam sembari meletakkan sikunya diatas meja, memangku dagunya ditangan. "Aku bisa memanggil pelayan untuk mempercepat pesanan kita." _Atau mengancamnya. Sama saja. _Ia mendesah. "Kenapa kau memilih restoran seperti ini, aku tidak mengerti. Jika kita pergi ke restoran yang lebih berkelas- atau restoran keluargaku, mereka tentu akan mengenalku sebagai anggota keluarga Akashi dan menjadikan kita prioritas."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar sentuhan nada sombong dalam nada malasnya.

Akashi membalas senyum kecilnya.

Jelas saja pemuda yang satu ini adalah manusia favoritnya. Akashi bermain favorit? Hmph, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, Tetsuya adalah yang paling manis dan yang tidak pernah merepotkan Akashi. Meski lebih sering membantah dibanding Atsushi, tapi nama Tetsuya meninggalkan tabel putih bersih dalam catatan Akashi. Sopan, tenang, penurut (kalau Akashi memberi alasan yang jelas atas perintahnya), nilai yang cukp baik, tidak pernah membolos latihan, dan yang terpenting-

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku belum terlalu lapar, aku masih bisa menunggu."

-pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ ini selalu bisa membaca arti tersirat setiap perkataan dan tindakan Akashi. Jika orang lain akan segera fokus pada betapa sombong dan licik pemuda heterokromatik ini, Kuroko tidak menghakimi. Dia bisa mengerti Akashi yang bersembunyi di sisi pintu yang lain. Resmi sudah rasa favorit Akashi.

"Lagi pula," Kuroko mengangguk tegas, "Akashi-_kun _sudah bersikeras untuk membayarkan makan malamku."

Sebuah kepala pirang menengok tajam. "EEEEHHH?! Akashi-_cchi _mentraktir Kuroko-_cchi_?! Curang curang curang!"

Mata Kuroko membelalak kaget. "Ah, Akashi-_kun _tidak bermaksud untuk pilih-"

"Aku juga mau mentraktir Kuroko-_ccih ssu_!"

"..."

"Makanya kubilang, sejak tadi Akashi menempel terus pada Tetsu!" Aomine, yang telah lepas dari jeratan ketiga _ex-teamates_nya mendecih kesal.

Midorima mematung dengan tangan terjulur kearah Kise dan Aomine seolah hendak menghentikan (membungkam?) mereka- namun terlambat. Ia melirik Akashi sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ketempatnya. Lebih baik Ia sibuk mengusap rambut Barbienya. Ia tidak mau ikut campur. Cukup duduk aman disini, jauh dari zona Akashi.

Murasakibara memajukan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aka-_chin _tidak adil. Aku-" kata-kata Murasakibara tertahan paksa.

Rahang Akashi tegang. Mata heterokromnya berkilat dengan kedua alisnya bertaut jengkel. Aura gelap bak mendung yang menyeret badai menyelimuti seluruh meja.

Keempat perotestan menciut, berusaha tenggelam dalam bantalan kursi masing-masing. Makhluk-makhluk ini... dasar astral. Akashi tidak habis pikir bagaimana dulu mereka bisa bersama dalam satu tim, bertahun-tahun tanpa ada skandal saling bunuh. Untung saja masih ada Tetsuya- yang berbakat menjadi Pepsi ditengah padang pasir. Tak bisakah mereka lihat mood Akashi baru saja membaik dari kondisi awal?

Kuroko masih tak bergeming. Tentu saja tidak. Tak satu molekulpun 'mendung' Akashi yang tega menyentuh awan putih dan pelangi di teritori Tetsuya-nya.

"Kalian-"

"Akashi-_kun,_" geraman Akashi tersapu panggilan kalem Kuroko.

Pra-topan lenyap seketika.

Keempat jiwa yang terpojok lagi-lagi mendesah lega. Berurusan dengan Akashi memang tidak sehat untuk jantung. Mereka menganut kepercayaan telak bahwa keberadaan Kuroko diantara keberadaan Akashi dan dunia merupakan sebuah berkah tak ternilai.

"Sepertinya itu pesanan kita." Telunjuk Kuroko mengarah pada seorang _waitress _muda, melenggang membawa nampan dikedua tangannya.

Keenam penghuni meja memperhatikan sang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing masakan. Dua orang semangat dan siap menerjang, seorang tersenyum menggoda -mengundang semburat merah sang _waitress- _yang kemudian menerima tepakan di kepala dari tangan berbalut perban seorang lainnya, seorang dengan _cool _memecah sumpitnya, seorang lagi bergumam datar "Terimakasih," pada sang _waitress_.

Setelah '_itadakimasu' _dikumandangkan, Kuroko hendak bersiap mengambil makanan, namun mendadak berhenti. "Ah, Akashi-_kun," _panggilnya. Sang pemilik nama menengok dengan tangan yang tetap pro meletakkan lauk dalam mangkuknya. "sebagai ganti makan malam ini, aku akan membagi sebagian _Milkshake_ku dengan Akashi-_kun _nanti_."_

Pause.

Kise dan Aomine- yang sudah lebih dulu melahap makanan- tersedak dahsyat. Murasakibara berkedip kaget. Tofu Midorima melesat dari sumpitnya, sukses melesat masuk kedalam vas bunga kecil dimeja. Reaksi Akashi cukup dengan menghentikan kegiatan tangannya.

Membagi? Milkshake? Pertanda Kuroko sudah _move on _dari obsesi _Vanilla Milkshake_nya kah?

...Mustahil.

Akashi, seperti biasa, lebih dulu pulih dan terkekeh pelan. Bukan hal yang besar, tetapi datang dari Tetsuya, 'sebagian _Vanilla Milkshake'_ setara mahalnya dengan bongkahan emas penuh dalam brangkas ukuran minimal 10x10 meter. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Tetsuya. Tapi terima kasih. Mungkin sesekali boleh kucoba minuman kesukaanmu itu."

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum kembali bersiap makan.

Ada hening yang agak canggung.

* * *

Sebuah meja gabungan panjang disisi lain ruangan restoran menampung cukup banyak siswa dengan seragam bervariasi. Ah, pemain inti enam tim basket _high school _Jepang tengah duduk manis dihadapan hamparan hidangan lezat.

Para penghuni meja memandang tanpa kedip kearah sekelompok siswa dengan seragam putih hitam. Pandangan heran, datar, bertanya, terhibur, menahan tawa dan kombinasi emosi lainya menjadi satu. Kelompok objek pandangan hanya bisa berjengit. Salah satunya, Hyuuga Junpei, terbagi antara ingin nyengir bangga atau memijat kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata enam pemain tim basket remaja legendaris Jepang akan begini seru saat digabung bersama." Riko berbisik geli bercampur kagum.

Izuki _sweatdropped._

"Tapi bukankah ini melegakan? Akhirnya Kuroko bisa bersama teman-temannya seperti dulu lagi." Suara tawa ringan Kiyoshi membawa desahan lelah Hyuuga.

"Sayang sekali si manajer manis itu tidak bisa bergabung karena urusan keluarganya. Mungkin kalau mereka semua lengkap akan lebih menarik dari ini?" celoteh Nebuya sambil melahap ayam _fillet _dari piring Hayama, yang reflek memprotes lantang.

"Tapi" Imayoshi berkata dari sisi seberang, "Aku baru pertama kali melihat Aomine yang santai seperti ini. Hmm," cengiran mencurigakan mulai merekah.

Himuro tersenyum dalam diam dipojok meja. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, Ia bisa melihat betapa bayi raksasa Yosen terhibur dengan duduk bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Yang lain terlihat takut pada Akashi. Yah, selain Kuroko." Kagami berkomentar dengan mulut penuh, dihadiahi pandangan datar dari sebagian besar penghuni meja.

Tawa garing Takao menyusul, "Itu observasi yang tidak perlu disebutkan, Ace-_san_."

"Akashi tertawa. Kalian sadar itu? Menurutku, suara itu sudah cukup untuk menggema penuh horor ditelingaku." Miyaji terkekeh tegang.

Kagami bergidik ngeri, "Ya, aku juga mendengarnya tadi."

"_Mou, _Kapten tidak seseram itu, kok." Pembelaan Reo tak dianggap.

"Meh. Dibanding Akashi, _Phantom_ kalian itu-"

"Namanya Kuroko." Seiring memotong dengan dahi berkedut.

Kasamatsu tersenyum meminta maaf, "Ah, ya, Kuroko. Dia itu... seperti _conqueror_? Entah lah- logikanya, daripada menjaga jarak dengan sang monster, bukankah lebih bijak untuk mewaspadai sang penjinak?"

"..."

"...Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

"Kau- ...Eh, itu ada benarnya." Riko mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Apa itu berarti kita mendapat yang paling berbahaya dari lingkaran bahaya yang berbahaya?"

"Apa yang barusan itu permainan kata, Izuki?"

"Heh? B-Bukan, Kapten. Aku seirus!"

"Ahahah- Uh, _Kantoku_? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Kiyoshi berkeringat dingin. Ia sempat melempar pandangan curiga pada gadis disampingnya sebelum menggeser tubuh agak menjauh.

"Riko, jangan buat ide yang aneh-aneh!" Hyuuga meremas kepalanya, frustasi.

"Ahahahahahah! Seirin lucu, ya!"

"Caramu berbicara sangat tidak menghibur, _Hawk-Eye_..." Sang Kapten Seirin mendesah seraya mengusap pertemuan alisnya yang mengrenyit ketat.

Okamura menyeringai girang, "Oh, ayolah-"

"AKU JUGA MAU _VANILLA MILKSHAKE_ KUROKO-_CCHI_! AKASHI-_CCHI _TIDAK ADIL! HUWEEEEEEE!"

"BERISIK, KISE! KAU-" Pause. "KAAAAAAU! KAU MENUMPAHKAN KUAH MISO PADA _LUCKY ITEM_KU, _NANODAYO_!"

"AGH! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, MURASAKIBARA! BERAAAT!"

"Salahkan Kise-_chin, _Mine-_chin~ _Dia terus mendorongku!"

SYUUT CTAK

Oh, ada gunting yang melayang. Menancap sempurna pada leher sang gadis poster promosi.

Darimanakah datangnya gerangan?

"Tutup mulut-mulut kotor itu sebelum kucabik wajah kalian hingga bermandikan potongan organ berselimut merah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Akashi -_kun, _apakah _Mikshake_nya enak?"

"Ah, tidak buruk untuk sebuah hidangan manis Tetsuya. Aku munkin akan menyukainya apabila kadar gulanya dikurangi."

"Hmm, tenang saja. Mereka melayani pesanan takaran gula sesuai persentase yang kita inginkan."

"Begitu kah? Lain kali kita beli bersama, bagaimana?"

Kepala _baby blue_ mengangguk.

"HEY! Itu seperti kenc- HMPH!" BRAK BRUK BRAK "-can!"

"SHHHH!"

"Diam kau, _Aho_mine!"

* * *

Hyuuga memijat kepalanya yang berkedut menyakitkan."Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi."

"Ada yang salah pada situasi ini..." gumaman enggan Kasamatsu menimpali.

"Ano... Hyuuga-_san,_" Himuro terlihat gugup, "Bukankah itu berarti Akashi-_san _uhm... _indirect kissing _Kuroko-_san_?"

"..."

"Ciuman... tidak langsung?" Riko hampir ambruk kepanasan. Wao, jiwa _fujoshi_nya bergelora.

Ada hening yang agak canggung.

Lagi.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : END**_

* * *

**Gimana? Panjang yah? *****_sweatdrop_***** Aku juga kaget. Nulis, tau-tau udah panjang banget. Yah, beginilah. Humour gagal? Membosankan? Aneh? Gimana? Gimana?**

**Aku usahakan ****_update_**** secepatnya, yah. Karena sekarang sedang klimaks ****_high school. _Alhasil; u****jian _non-stop_ sana-sini.**

**Rencananya, ini fict _drabble. _Per-****_chapter _****mau dibuat seperti ****_one-shot. _J****adi kalaupun aku lama (amit-amit) ****_update_****nya, ****_minna_**** gak digantung(?) penasaran.**

**Eheheheh, semoga minna suka hasil karya absurd ini. Btw, semua data diambil dari Wikia, jadi bisa dijamin kebenarannya. = = d  
**

**Uhm, boleh minta ****_review_****-nya?****_ Pleaaaassee_****?**

**Makasih banyak, ****_minna_****~! _I love you so so soooo much_****!**

**-27aquarrow72-**


End file.
